Chocolate Strawberries
by Ainahim Twilightbait
Summary: [Drabble, LxLight] L needed to eat the entire bowl of chocolate covered strawberries before 2 AM.  Light was standing in the way of his goal, as usual.


**A/N: **So, I put up a drabble challenge in my LJ and one of my very evil friends dared me to write a drabble about L being Obediant. YEAH RIGHT. This is all I could come up with, hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: ****If you read this fanfic, you'll catch on quickly that Death Note does not belong to me in the slightest!**

**Warnings: **LxLight (that's a big warning, wooo) and serious luffing of strawberries. The chocolate covered variety.**  
**

* * *

**Chocolate Strawberries**

_By: Ainahim Twilightbait  
_

* * *

It was gone.

It had just been there a second ago, why was it gone?

L looked into the bowl again. Sure enough, the last chocolate-covered strawberry had mysteriously disappeared when he had been eating the second-to-last one.

It's true that you learn lessons every day, even in the case of being a genius detective. L's lesson today: Never let yourself close your eyes when savoring the taste of a chocolate-covered strawberry. The others **will** mysteriously disappear.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, is this your strawberry?"

Oh, no.

L turned his head. That voice, that smirk, Light with **his **strawberry dangling by the greens in his thumb and forefinger; L's eyes narrowed. How Kira-like, that tone of his.

"Thief."

"Oh, please! Not me, never. I just want to make a…fair exchange."

"…"

"In exchange for this strawberry, you must do exactly as I say for two minutes."

L scratched behind his ear, his face still in a scowl. Was it worth it? His eyes found the delectable chocolate-covered strawberry again. He had to eat every one of them. It had been his goal from between 12 AM and 2 AM to eat the entire bowl of chocolate strawberries.

Curses. Light was getting in the way of his goals again. Even his miniature ones.

"Very well, Yagami-kun."

Light's smirk widened.

"But don't get used to it," L added quickly.

The young man appeared not to have heard him, he was already standing and beckoning L with his index finger, enjoying his brief control already. L sighed, hating this two-minute defeat, and stood, walking over to Light so that they were barely an inch away from each other.

Light pointed to the floor.

Oh, he couldn't be serious. L raised an eyebrow questioningly, as if he misinterpreted the signal.

Light simply pointed to the floor in a more deliberate manner.

Blast.

L inched his way to the floor, sitting lazily, looking up at Light who quietly went to his knees directly in front of the detective. Something inside L's stomach flipped, but he forced himself to ignore it. Keep your eye on the prize. You're doing this for the strawberry.

Light was suddenly very close, holding the candy fruit just as teasingly as he had before, knowing L's thought process, reminding him of just what he was working for, before moving it just out of his reach.

"Now, Ryuzaki, don't move and don't resist."

Light's lips went to L's ear and took a gentle nip, his knee finding its way between the detective's legs, torturing them both. L gasped involuntarily.

"Don't react until I tell you to."

So evil, so controlling, if he didn't want the strawberry so badly his mind would be screaming Kira, Kira, Kira…

The worst was that it didn't feel so bad. It was torture how nice it felt. Light's knee pressed deeper and the young man's lips finally found his.

"Now react."

L reacted, moving his hand behind Light's head to pull them closer together so the cruel teen could taste him, opening his eyes for a split second to see the fruit, then closing them again and keeping up the kiss, the absence of the chain that had just been there until yesterday so obvious now. Their wrists were moving so fast but it was silent.

When Light finally broke away, the both of them controlling their breath, not wanting to show the other the true extent of their reactions, his brown eyes flitted to the clock for a brief second and then back to L's face.

"Very well, Ryuzaki…I can't believe you actually obeyed me for two minutes."

L didn't want his praise.

Tantalizingly, Light put the end of the strawberry in his own mouth by the greens, briefly smirking as if telling the detective to claim his reward.

Without a second thought, L leaned forward and sank his teeth into the juicy, chocolate fruit.

1:59 AM, the clock read.

Perfect.


End file.
